Go Kei
'''Go Kei' is a Great General from the state of Wei who fought against an invading Qin force led by Duke Hyou on the Dakan Plains in the Western part of Wei. He is known for being a strategic general for his use of methodical tactics which have led him to many victories and made him a great asset to the Wei king. His genius in warfare is known as far as Qin, making his a name to fear. Known as Shinryoukun's bastion of knowledge, his military knowledge is the greatest in all of Wei. His son, Go Hou Mei, followed after him as a general in Wei. Appearance Go Kei has a warrior's build and large eyes but no eyebrows. His face is painted with a red stripe running down each eye. He ties his braided hair around his neck and also wears a blue cloak above his armour. His hair was black as a child before it turned white due to the trauma of the Zhao ravaging his kingdom in the small state of Jia. He wields a sword with sufficient skill as some of his blows got through Duke Hyou's guard during their duel and he knocked back his guandao at one point in the fight. Personality He is a calm man who plans out his movements before carrying them out, this is shown in how he uses his war chariots to decimate Duke Hyou's charge in order to leave him stranded behind enemy lines. This was a cunning tactic as it used the Qin general's recklessness against him with a pincer formation on both sides of the Qin cavalry. His perception of the battlefield as a board game of logic leads him to mentally manoeuvre his "pieces" to give him the most suitable tools needed for victory. Despite his calm demeanour,Go Kei is a passionate man and valorous general capable of leading from the vanguard. Calls Duke Hyou a buffoon for his predictable attack and compares him to a rampaging bull. His laughter at the turn of events shocks his troops as he states it is why he can't quit the business of war. His pride in never retreating from Qin was so strong that he killed a soldier who suggested he retreat from his duel. History As a child, his home was destroyed some 30 years ago by the Zhao forces who killed his parents and conquered his kingdom in the small state of Jia. He is the royal survivor of a fallen kingdom. By changing his name and painting his face, he entered Wei and served under Shinryoukun, a royal member of the state. Prior to the current conflict between Qin and Wei, Go Kei was once the chief retainer of Lord Shinryoukun, one of the "Four Lords of the Warring States". He is also the lord of Shou Castle. Story During the Wei-Qin conflict, he struck into the Eastern region of Qin, attacking Castle Gan. After killing Lord Kokugou, the ruler of the castle, Go Kei's men massacred all its inhabitants then headed back to Wei. Upon his return, he heads to Keiyou and seizes command of its entire army from its lord, Ryuutai. His army advances out of the city with 150,000 men and head for Asui Castle where 3 of Qin's armies (The 1st, 2nd and 4th army) await orders. The plan was to bring the battle with Great General Duke Hyou to the Dakan Plains where Wei's chariot units are the most effective. The army is initially split into three parts and gain the terrain advantage by placing each of their command posts on a hill which gives Wei higher ground in the Plains. Go Kei arrived with an army of 45,000 men after Kyuugen is defeated by the Qin forces. Seeing that Qin had taken Kyuugen's hill, Go Kei deploys the Nine-Fold Spear Wall formation while Duke Hyou charges at his army with 5,000 Qin cavalry. Another Wei general, Haku Ki Sa sends his army down from the hill camp in light of the duke's charge. After Duke Hyou's charge breaks through the first two formations, Go Kei orders Maki and Shuki after him. He also quickly sees through and counters the duke's destructive charge using Wei war chariots to attack the charging cavalry on both sides. Using them to grind down the duke's troops, the tactic reduces his troops by half and leaves the Qin vulnerable until help arrives in the form of Heki who uses a pincer attack to negate the effectiveness of the chariots. With the two officer hunters slain and Duke Hyou's charge breaks past the Wei final defence line, the two great generals come face to face with each other. Go Kei orders his men back as he proceeds to fight Duke Hyou in a duel with both armies watching. He got overwhelmed by the strength of Duke Hyou and split in half by his Guandao, a Chinese pole weapon. Abilities Gallery Anime Manga Lines From Duke Hyou: "Your strategic warfare which caused me no end of trouble and that final burst of passionate combat. This was certainly a most impressive blaze, Gokei". Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Wei Category:Wei Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry